


Everything Just Slips Away

by Akaseru



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaseru/pseuds/Akaseru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a way of making Laurel forget things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Just Slips Away

**Author's Note:**

> Bless my brother for helping me get back into writing by giving me prompts every here and there. Prompt: "I forgot"

Laurel leaned back to look at Felicity and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "M'sorry, what were we talking about?" She couldn't wipe the dazed and happy smile on her face even if she wanted to.

Felicity beamed at her with that megawatt smile of hers and looked at Laurel with half lidded eyes. The gaze directed her way is absolutely intoxicating and has a way of holding Laurel captive. Felicity put a hand on her shoulder and cupped Laurel's cheek with her other hand. She shook her head slightly and lightly tugged Laurel closer with the hand on her cheek. "It doesn't matter," she whispered and started kissing Laurel.

There would be no arguments from Laurel. After all, it couldn't be that important, not with Felicity straddling her on the couch and exchanging languid kisses with her. No, she decided, it really didn't matter at all. With that, Laurel wrapped her arms around Felicity's waist and forgot about the world beyond the woman in her arms.


End file.
